Brighter than Sunshine
by Cherrymerald
Summary: Cinta itu egois dan posesif. Takut kehilangan dan tak ingin ditinggalkan. Takut kesepian dan tak ingin dilupakan. Saat tiba-tiba cinta itu muncul, tak akan pernah ada yang bisa menolak dan menghentikan nya.
1. Chapter 1

**21 Januari 2015**

Haruno Sakura memasuki kelas sebelas A dengan langkah percaya diri.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu, Nak"

Sakura mengangguk kepada Kurenai-sensei selaku guru matematika kemudian memandang teman-teman barunya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas sejak ia memasuki ruangan.

"Halo, namaku Haruno Sakura pindahan dari Suna. Salam kenal"

Sebagian murid laki-laki dan perempuan takjub pada kecantikan Sakura sedangkan murid lainnya berbisik seru.

"Sakura, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke, angkat tanganmu"

Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke mengangkat tangan tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang ia baca. Murid perempuan berbisik sambil menghujani Sakura dengan berbagai tatapan.

"Halo, mohon bantuannya." ucap Sakura dengan suara rendah.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke masih setia dengan bukunya.

Sakura diam-diam memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke.

Ia tampan kalau saja rambutnya tidak aneh, seragamnya bersih namun tidak rapi dengan kancing atas yang dibiarkan terbuka dan dasi yang longgar tapi tetap terlihat keren. Sakura memberinya nilai sembilan puluh untuk pertemuan pertama.

"Kau baca buku apa?" tanya Sakura sambil mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, entah basa basi atau gadis itu memang ingin tahu.

"Jangan di situ" ujar Sasuke dengan nada ketus.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Kau membuyarkan konsentrasiku,"

"Maaf?" Sakura tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke

"Jidatmu terlalu menyilaukan."

Muncul semburat merah di pipi Sakura, ia paling tidak suka jika seseorang sudah mengungkit jidatnya.

"Tidak sopan!" desis gadis itu sambil menjauhkan dirinya dengan sedikit kasar .Kalau di awal Sakura memberinya nilai sembilan puluh, sekarang ia menurunkannya menjadi tujuh koma lima.

 **2 Februari 2015**

Sakura memasuki kelasnya ketika dilihatnya waktu istirahat akan usai namun tempat duduknya terlihat berantakan dan beberapa murid laki-laki yang juga teman sekelasnya berkumpul di mejanya. Tentu saja karena mereka ingin bergabung dengan si Uchiha kampret itu, pikir Sakura.

"Bisakah kalian kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing? Aku mau duduk" ujarnya, ada raut ketidak sukaan di wajah cantiknya.

Bukannya pindah mereka malah serempak melirik ke arah Sasuke seolah meminta persetujuan, sekilas Sakura melihat Sasuke sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kita jadi latihan basket 'kan?" ucap lelaki berambut pirang jabrik yang diketahui bernama Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Hn,"

"Tapi cuacanya mendung" kali ini Sai ikut menimpali dan disetujui oleh Shikamaru.

"Hmm iya juga, bagaimana kalau kita bermain PS saja? Di dekat sini ada rental PS 'kan?" usul Neji

Seketika mereka bersorak setuju. Sakura benar-benar terabaikan. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Sebentar lagi waktu isitirahat selasai, aku mau duduk. Sasuke, tolong usir teman-temanmu!" Sakura gemas, pipinya sudah merah karena menahan kesal.

"Kau memerintahku?"

"Apa kau tidak dengar tadi aku berkata TOLONG?"

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" ucap Sasuke santai sedangkan keempat temannya hanya menahan tawa melihat Sasuke beraksi dengan kejahilannya.

Sakura sudah merancang umpatan paling sopan dan siap menyemburkannya sekarang juga tapi tidak jadi karena mereka sudah berhamburan ke tempat masing-masing ketika melihat Kakashi-sensei yang seperti hantu tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu.

 **5 Maret 2015**

"Hei, kembalikan" ucap Sakura setengah berteriak sambil mengejar sang pelaku kriminal yang sudah tega mengambil ikat rambutnya.

Sasuke menahan tawa sambil menunjukan ekspresi yang menurut Sakura sangat menyebalkan.

Saat Sakura hampir berhasil merebut ikat rambutnya, Sasuke melempar ikat rambut itu ke arah Naruto kemudian lelaki berambut pirang itu melemparnya ke arah Neji dan kembali ke arah Sasuke. Saat ini mereka sedang pelajaran olahraga namun karena Guy-sensei hari ini tidak masuk mereka dibebaskan dengan syarat harus memakai seragam olahraga.

Sakura kembali mengejar Sasuke, pemandangan itu tak luput dari pandangan gadis-gadis yang tergabung dalam fansgirl Sasuke. Tak biasanya Sasuke mau repot-repot berurusan dengan gadis apalagi sampai menjahilinya, ia juga takkan sudi disentuh dengan gadis manapun tapi lihat sekarang... Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke bahkan dia tidak marah sama sekali. Apa Sasuke tertarik padanya? Pikir Karin, ketua fansgirl Sasuke.

"Sasuke kembalikaaaan. Kumohon" pinta Sakura yang kini wajahnya dibanjiri peluh.

"Bukan begitu caranya memohon, Sakura,"

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?" Sakura pasrah, dia benar-benar sudah lelah sekarang ditambah sinar matahari yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

"Sasuke sayang, kembalikan ikat rambutku" ucap Sasuke setengah menyeringai. Dia benar-benar merasa terhibur dengan ekspresi jijik Sakura.

Naruto mendengus "Dasar Teme bilang aja kalau naksir"

"Dalam mimpimu, Uchiha!" Sakura menarik seragam Sasuke, sang empunya refleks menghindar, gerakannya itu membuat Sakura tersungkur ke depan. Semua murid yang ada di lapangan menertawainya. Dia malu, sangat malu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan Sakura setengah tertawa.

Gadis itu mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sasuke terkejut.

"Apa kau senang? Kau menyebalkan!" Sakura berlari keluar lapangan.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil memperhatikan tubuh kecil itu yang kian menjauh.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disc: Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: TYPO(S), OOC, DLL

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah tiga bulan Sakura tinggal di Tokyo. Kalau bisa dibilang tidak sepenuhnya ia menyukai kota ini, keramaian dan gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi tidak lebih asik dilihat dari pepohonan dan perbukitan di tempat tinggalnya dulu, Konoha.  
Pekerjaan ibunya lah yang membuat ia pindah ke sini. Jujur saja saat gadis itu diberitahu akan pindah ke Tokyo, dia sangat terkejut dan sedih. Bukan saja karena harus meninggalkan desa kesayangannya tapi juga harus meninggalkan rumah yang memiliki segudang kenangan masa kecilnya, kenangan bahagia bersama mendiang ayahnya. Walaupun begitu Sakura tidak tega jika harus membiarkan ibunya merantau sendirian, hanya ibu yang dia miliki di dunia ini, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kebahagiaan ibunya.

Sakura memandang langit dari jendela kamarnya. Bintang di sini tidak terlalu jelas, berbeda dengan di Konoha.  
Sakura menghela napas panjang, betapa gadis itu sangat merindukan rumah, sahabat-sahabat dan sekolah lamanya. Ngomong-ngomong soal sekolah, tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti selama ia bersekolah di Tokyo Gakuen, kemampuan bersosialisasinya menurun terlebih dia sering diganggu oleh orang yang katanya Most Wanted di sekolah ini. Memang sih ganteng, tapi kalau nakal dan kasar juga siapa yang mau? Tiba-tiba Sakura bergidik ngeri saat mengingat kejadian dimana dia disudutkan ke dinding karena tidak sengaja menemukan Sasuke dan teman-temannya sedang merokok di belakang sekolah dan mengancam akan melaporkannya ke guru. Ia teringat suara lelaki itu yang sedingin es bahkan dia juga mengingat kata-katanya tempo hari  
"Berani lapor, akanku cium!"  
Bukan hanya di situ, saat belajarpun Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengganggu Sakura dengan menarik ikat rambut misalnya, yang lebih parah Sasuke pernah mencoret nama Sakura di buku sang empunya dan menggantinya dengan 'Jidat Lebar' tapi itu tak seberapa jika dibanding kejadian di kantin dua minggu yang lalu, Sasuke dengan seenak jidat mengaku resmi menjadi pacar Sakura, cowok dengan gaya rambut emo itu juga mengatakan kalau Sakura lah yang menyatakan cinta padanya lebih dulu.  
Kebayang 'kan? Gimana dongkolnya gadis pink itu? Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah menembak seorang cowok. Tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit dalam dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenis layaknya anak muda zaman sekarang. Walaupun banyak lelaki yang mengejarnya dan ingin menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Namun, Sakura tak tertarik menjalin hubungan semacam itu dengan lelaki mana pun, apalagi dengan yang seperti Sasuke. Baginya, dia hanya harus memberikan hatinya kepada satu orang dalam seumur hidup. Gadis itu tak ingin menjalin hubungan lalu berpisah kemudian saling melupakan, itu bukan lah cinta tapi hanya kesenangan sesaat, ia tak mau membuang waktunya untuk hal-hal seperti itu, ia ingin memberikan hatinya pada orang yang tepat; Suaminya kelak.

Getaran ponsel membuat Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya, ia mengambil ponsel itu, tertera "Orang Gila's calling" pada layar ponsel tersebut. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, ia menimbang beberapa kali hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan dari seseorang yang dinamai "Orang Gila" tersebut.

Namun tak ada tanda kehidupan di sana, Sakura memutar bola mata sekali lagi, dia tahu betul karakter si Orang Gila itu, tak pernah mau memulai percakapan.

"Halo,"

"Hn,"

Sejak kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, Sasuke dengan paksa menyimpan nomor ponselnya sendiri di ponsel Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara lelah yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Belum tidur?" Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah bertanya balik. Dasar posesif!

"Kau menelepon."

"Jadi kau menunda waktu tidurmu hanya untuk menjawab teleponku?"

Sakura bisa membayangkan seringaian Sasuke di seberang sana, sangat menyebalkan seperti biasa.

"Ada perlu apa menelponku malam-malam begini, Sasuke?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hanya ingin," jawab Sasuke, terlalu cepat hingga Sakura lupa dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Hmmmm..." Gadis itu terdengar tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak sih, tapi aku tak ingin telat besok." Jawab Sakura seadanya yang lebih terdengar tidak ingin terlibat obrolan lebih jauh bagi Sasuke.

Hening... Sakura pikir Sasuke tertidur. Sakura baru ingin memutus sambungan namun terdengar suara dari seberang sana, suara yang lebih berat dari biasanya,

"Sampai bertemu besok, Sakura"

"Hm, sampai bertemu besok."

Sakura pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Sasuke sangat berbeda ketika di telepon, sikap menyebalkannya hilang entah kemana dan lelaki itu jadi jauh lebih pengertian. Pikir Sakura absurd.  
Gadis itu membaringkan tubuhnya dan mengatur alarm pada smartphone nya.  
Dalam hitungan menit hanya suara dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu.

TBC

Author's note: i'm so soryyyy kemarin gk di edit lagi. Saya ngetiknya pake hp dan kebetulan koneksi internet sangaaaattttt menyebalkan. Btw Sasu nya OOC ya? Hahaha. Sebagian cerita ini diambil dari kisah nyata, sebagian lagi ngarang bebas hehhehehh. Well... Akhir kata,

Mind to review?


End file.
